Marriage Law
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.
1. Letters

_"Allow the world to live as it chooses, and allow yourself to live as you choose."_

_-Richard Bach_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Molly Weasley rushed around the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. It seemed that now a days she spent more time here than at her own home. But since the war had been ended the year before things were more tranquil. She could come and go from the Burrow as much as she wanted. Her children seemed to prefer the long, creeky, dark halls of Grimmauld place to the short, crooked, familiar halls of the Burrow. Therefore she spent more time here with them.

She picked up a stack of envelopes off the table and started flipping through them. Marriage letters were coming that day. She would still be paired with Arthur, the Ministry wasn't breaking up marriages. She sorted through them. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius all had a letter addressed to them. She scoffed and threw them down.

"Arthur, this law is ridiculous!" she said as her husband entered the kitchen.

Arthur sipped his coffee and nodded in agreement. "There's nothing we can do about it Molly. The Ministry can do whatever it wants. It just seems as though they're taking advantage of their power." Arthur spotted Ginny's letter and grabbed it. "Should we take a peak at our future children?"

"Arthur, that information is private."

"Not when they're only fifteen and sixteen! Hell, Fred and George are only just of age. We have a right to know."

Molly shot a look at her husband that made him drop his letter. Her eyes lightened suddenly and she walked over, taking a seat next to Arthur. She grabbed Freds letter. She slowly opened it. Before looking she slammed it down.

"I can't invade their privacy." she said.

"I can." Arthur took the letter. He smiled. "Fred got Angelina Johnson. She's a nice girl."

Molly smiled. She had always liked Angelina. She opened George's letter. He was to marry Katie Bell. Another good pick. Ron was paired with Hermione. Not a shock. Harry was paired up with Cho Chang. Neither Molly or Arthur had heard of her but they were sure she was nice. As Molly reached for Ginny's letter Sirius walked in. She quickly dropped it.

"Tisk, tisk. Going through your childrens letters." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Drop it, Sirius. You have a letter regarding marriage." Arthur handed it to him. he started resealing letters that had been opened, letting the kids open them when they got the chance. He snatched Ginny's letter away. That one could be a surprise to everyone.

Sirius poured himself some tea and started opening his letter. He discarded the envelope and started walking to the table. Halfway there he dropped his mug, which shattered on the floor. He stared at the letter, a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face.

"Sirius?" Molly asked.

"No. No. My pair is too young. There must be a mistake." Sirius muttered.

"How young?" Arthur asked.

"Fifteen. Just making the cut. Oh god, no." Sirius sank into a kitchen chair. He put his letter on the table, allowing the Weasley couple to read it. What they saw shocked them. In big bold letters was the sentence; **Mr. Sirius Black is to be married to Miss Ginevra Weasley by the 16th of September.  
**

* * *

TBC...

A/N: Short chapter, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer.


	2. Visit to the Ministry

The face of a lover is an unknown, precisely because it is invested with so much of oneself. It is a mystery, containing, like all mysteries, the possibility of torment.

_-James Baldwin_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing. **My friend Sheila gave me the idea for this chapter. :)**  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Sirius felt like screaming. Ginny Weasley? Ginevra Weasley? Ginevra Molly Weasley? Sirius felt as though he couldn't breathe. He kept looking at the table, afraid to look up at Molly and Arthur. He was to marry their daughter. Their fifteen year old daughter. He was old enough to be Ginny's father. This wasn't right. The ministry was out of their mind! They simply had to be. There was no possible way that he could go through with this.

Sirius finally looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps. Just his luck. Ginny was the one walking down the steps. She smiled warmly, the smile disipating when she saw the looks on her parents faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Marriage letters arrived this morning. You should read yours." Arthur said.

Ginny glanced at the stack of letters, finding the one that said her name. She slowly made her way to the table and tore the envelope. Her breathe hitched when she read the letter. She looked from Sirius to her parents then back to Sirius.

"But, but how could they?" Ginny was beginning to feel the shock wear away and anger replace it. A warm feeling of hatred towards the ministry swam over her body and all she could do was keep herself from screaming.

"I don't know how they could think that pairing a fifteen year old with a thirty seven year old was ever a good idea. But I'm going down to the ministry today to figure this out. No offense to you Sirius, but I don't want you as a son-in-law." Arthur said, standing up.

"No offense. Personally, I don't want to marry your daughter. And I'm almost positive she doesn't want to marry me." Sirius looked at, well, he guessed she was now his fiancee. She was pale, paler than usual.

Arthur made his way out of the room. As he was getting his traveling cloak Sirius ran up the stairs.

"Arthur, let me come with you." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you are on thin ice as it is. You just got your name cleared. Last thing you need to do is blow up at the Minister."

"You don't need to lose your job. You go down, I go down. Or else, I'm going to be your son."

Arthur looked sick. He threw Sirius' cloak to him and stepped into the warm, green flames that would usher them to the Ministry.

* * *

"Cornelius!"Arthur boomed when he got to the Ministers office. Sirius followed close on his heels.

Cornelius Fudge was a nice enough man. A little eccentric at moments and a bit of an air head but he was nice. He froze when he saw Arthur's angry expression. He finished the bite of biscuit in his mouth and spoke, "Arthur, what brings your here? Oh, hello Mr. Black." he said when he noticed Sirius.

"What brings me here? Maybe the fact that you have paired my youngest child with Sirius Black!"

"Arthur, I had no control over who got who. Magic sorted all that by what files knew of people. They must have paired Sirius with Ginny because they had something in common." Cornelius stated.

"Listen to me, Cornelius. You have to change this. I don't want Sirius as my son-in-law!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do over this matter. Sirius and Ginevra must get married or risk imprisonment."

Arthur looked back at Sirius. He finally came to the realization that, no matter how loud he yelled, his daughter would soon be Mrs. Ginevra Black. The very thought made him shutter. Sirius must have thought the same thing. Both men walked out of the room in silence, neither wanting to speak to the other until words were absolutely needed.

Once they arrived back at Grimmauld place, Arthur made his way to the kitchen, Sirius following him like a shadow. Ginny was at the table crying and Molly was sitting with her head in her hands.

"Arthur, please tell me things worked out." she begged.

Arthur sighed. "No, they didn't. You should start planning Sirius and Gin's wedding."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Attack

_"We never truly know how much we love someone , until we almost lose them."_

_- Me (Emily Matthews)_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Ron and Hermione married the day after receiving their letters. A quick ceremony in the Grimmauld Place living room. Close family and friends were invited. Hermione wore a white sundress and Ron wore nice pants and a short sleeve white button down. Harry was best man and Ginny was Maid of Honor. They celebrated the reception with a nice family dinner and some drinks. That night Sirius enchanted their door with a silencing charm before they went in to celebrate their marriage.

Harry and Cho married two days later. Cho wore her mothers deress. Everything else was the same routine. The Dursleys weren't invites. Cho had seven siblings, five sisters and two brothers. Her grandparents and her parents came. The Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius were Harry's family. A couple Ravenclaws showed up. It was a small lovely wedding.

Remus and Tonks were slightly more traditional. They got married in the Weasleys backyard. Tonks was in white, elegant dress robes. Remus borrowed a pair of nice robes from Sirius. Albus Dumbledore married them at sunset. They had a party. Neither one of the could have been happier. The feelings that both shared were finally noticed and neither one could have been happier. Andromeda, Tonks's mother, cried almost the entire time. Ted, her father, danced and laughed and drank.

Fred and Angelina weren't to be married until October 17th. George and Katie, December 1st. Percy had been paired with Audrey Wilson, and they had gotten married at the Ministry, alone. Bill was with Fleur Delacore. They were planning a large wedding in France for November 10th. Charlie and his fiance Denise Devins were getting married at the Burrow, much like remus and Tonks, on November 30th.

Ginny and Sirius was the next wedding to be thrown. Molly insisted that since Ginny was her only daughter the wedding must be huge.

"Mum, you've taken control over the wedding. Don't I get a say?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You get to agree on the dress." Molly stated.

Ginny sighed and leaned back in the armchair she was currently sitting in. She looked at the numerous Bridal magazines and different color wheels layed out on the table. Sirius walked into the room and looked stunned at the amount of wedding parafinalia spread out on the coffee table.

"Well, we certainly are having a big wedding." he stated, sitting down in the chair next to Ginny. He looked at her and smiled. They had been talking a lot over the past couple of weeks. They were more comfortable with the idea of marriage. Probably because they knew there was no way to avoid it.

"Yes, it is. What do you think? Traditional Gryffindor colors? Albus has agreed that you two should be married on Hogwarts grounds. Symbolic towards both of you. I mean, Sirius was there after he escaped. Ginny, well, you remember your first year. The reception will be in the Great Hall." Molly was rambling again.

"Yes, red and gold are good colors." Ginny said flatly.

Sirius sighed. "Molly, I'm going to steal Ginny for a while. Go for a walk, maybe get lunch."

Molly nodded, not noticing them leave. Sirius and Ginny walked silently down the sidewalk outside Grimmauld place. Absentmindedly Ginny made a move for Sirius' hand and entangled her fingers with his own. He smiled. She had never done that before. He wondered if she even knew she was doing it.

"Sirius, Mum is going crazy with these wedding preparations." Ginny said.

"I know, I know. It's all she's been talking about since Ron and Harry refused a larger wedding. I heard all the professors, their new spouses, and all your family are coming."

Ginny groaned. The last thing she wanted was her family to be there. They were the kind of people that believed everything the Ministry said, except when it came to there announcement that Sirius Black was not guilty of the crimes against the Potters and Peter Pettigrew. When they saw that Ginny was marrying Sirius there would be an uproar.

The new couple slowly made there way to Diagon Alley, stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Gin, I can understand your hesitations towards the marriage. It's not ideal in anyone's mind."

"They did this to re-populate the wizard world, Sirius. They expect every couple to have a child. They did this because we went through a Holocaust. We lost tons of people. They want us to have children Sirius!" Ginny burried her face in her hands and started crying uncontrollably.

Sirius crossed to the chair next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. He leaned his cheek against her head and rocked softly back and forth. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't necessarily want children and, judging by Ginnys reaction, she didn't either. Or maybe, she just didn't want children with him. He was old, almost fourty. Truthfully, he might not be around to see his children grow up.

"Gin, calm down. We don't have to have children. We don't even have to consumate the marriage."

"Yes we do. Didn't you read the letter in its entiraty? They want a memory." Ginny cried.

Sirius's heart dropped. No, he didn't want to have sex with Ginny. It would be, well, creepy.

"Ginny, we'll figure something out. I promise we will."

Ginny looked up and smiled at him. She knew, somehow, that everything would be ok if she was with Sirius. True, the sex would be awkward, but all they needed was one memory. She stood from the table, forgetting her sundae that lay on the table. It hadn't been that good anyway. Sirius followed her out of the shop. But, as they walked out of the small ice cream shop, utter chaos broke out. Ex-death eaters were storming the streets. Wands out, shooting different spells at unsuspecting citizens. Sirius pushed Ginny behind him. Ginny clutched the back of his robes and closed her eyes tight.

She felt Sirius reach for his wand and she heard the windows of the ice cream shop burst. The wind from the explosion sent her to the ground, tiny bits of glass embeding themselves in her cheek. She felt warm blood run down her face.

"Ginny, get up! Run!" Sirius yelled.

Ginny scrambled to her feet and looked for him, he had disapeered into the crowd. She ran into one of the stores and curled up into a corner. Why were they doing this? Why Diagon Alley? Is it because of the high percent of witches and wizards that are there? Probably. Her mind kept running back to Sirius. Where was he? Is he ok?

The door to the store burst open and one unmasked death eater fell in. Ginny recognized him immediatly. Peter Pettigrew. She curled up tighter, not wanting him to see her. A moment later Sirius was in the store too, dueling with Peter. Ginny watched in horror as several terrile curses flew past Sirius. He stunned Peter with what she believed to be _Petrificus Totalus_ and watched him fall to the ground.

Sirius ran over to where Ginny was sitting. "Ginny, you need to get out of here."

"Sirius, I can't leave you." Ginny said.

"Ginevra, you need to go." he said this as a burst of light broke through the window and hit him in the shoulder. He was thrown back into several long rows of shelves. Ginny could see blood spilling out of his shoulder. But before she could help him she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up into the face of her older brother, Percy. Before she said anything she felt him apparating them away.

* * *

TBC...


	4. Saint Mungo's

_"You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be."  
- Chuck Palahniuk_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Sirius could feel the blood dripping down his arms. He had heard Ginny scream as he flew backwards towards the shelves. There was pain coursing through his entire body. Every breath was difficult. His head felt fuzzy, like he was slipping from reality. He could hear voices, people shouting. They were calling for help, yelling that people were injured. Sirius fought to stay in reality, to not let the looming darkness engulf him yet. He had to stay here. For his friends, for his godson, for Ginny. Ginny. Where was she? Was she ok? Surely if she was still in the shop she would be by his side. Who had taken her? Where had they taken her? Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder, someone say everything would be ok. That was last thing he heard or felt before oblivion took reality from him.

* * *

"Percy! Percy, let me go!" Ginny kicked to get away from her brother when the apeered in the front hall of the Ministry. Percy kept a tight grip on her arms.

"Ginny, stop struggling! You're going to hurt yourself! Ginny, stop, you're bleeding!" Percy yelled.

Ginny looked around her. Familiar statues that she had seen when her father had brought her to work when she was younger. Marble floors, high walls with ceilings like those of Hogwarts. Showing what the weather was like outside. It was raining. Ginny could feel something sticky on her cheek. Blood. From when she had fallen. When Sirius had told her to run. Sirius. Where was Sirius?

"Percy, where is Sirius?" she asked quickly.

Percy turned her around to face him. "He was still in the shop when I took you. Ginny, why were you with him?"

"He's my fiancé. Percy, I need to know where he is." Ginny was on the verge of an anxiety attack. She could see the look of confusion written on her brothers face. He didn't understand what she was saying.

"You're fiancé? How? The Ministry paired you with _him_?"

"Yes, they did. And Percy I've realized something. I've realized that I love him. That he's perfect for me. Percy, I need to know where he is." Ginny started crying.

"We'll find him. Come on, Ginny. Come on, we have to get you cleaned up."

Ginny walked with her older brother down the long corrodors. He sat her down in what must have been his office. There was picture of him and his new wife next to a picture of...the family. The picture from the Daily Prophet from when they were in Egypt. He had kept it. He did care.

Percy examined her cheek, noticing how deep the gashes were.

"Gin, you need to go Saint Mungos. If I take these out you'll start bleeding. Bad."

Ginny nodded. Her mind still on Sirius. She needed to find him, to see him, to hug him and know that he was ok. Love was a funny feeling. There weren't words to describe it. Love made her heart beat fast while simultaniously making it shatter at the thought of losing Sirius. Her Sirius. The love of her life. She understood now why the Ministry had paired them. They were destiny.

* * *

After arriving at Saint Mungos, and being yelled at by a very distraught nurse, Ginny was taken into a ward, the only ward with a bed. It was an intensive care ward. The attack had filled up all the beds, except this one. The madn who had occupied this bed for over a month had passed away the night before but no one had taken him off the roster. So Ginny sat on the bed, wondering if the sheets had been changed, with bloody bandages covering her face and hands. She sighed and leaned back until she was laying down. She wanted to find Sirius. But she knew she couldn't leave the bed.

"Remus, please. Go and find her. Make sure she's ok." Ginny shot upright. Sirius's voice had come from somewhere close.

"Sirius?" she called.

There was silence before a weary answer. "Ginny?"

Ginny saw the curtains pull back and first saw Remus, then Sirius. Her heart quickened. She had never been this happy. She jumped out of bed and went to Sirius's bedside.

"Sirius, are you ok?" she asked. She saw horribly bloody bandages covering his shoulder. He was bruised and cut up. She felt like crying at the sight of it.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. What happened to your face?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Glass. From when I fell. I'm ok. Oh Sirius, I love you." she blurted out.

Sirius was silent. He had never heard her say that. He smiled after a moment. "I love you too."

* * *

TBC...


	5. School

_Absence from whom we love is worse than death, and frustrates hope severer than despair. ~William Cowper_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

School. One word that packed a lot of meaning. Hermione and Ron would stay together. Harry and Cho would stay together, although they had different houses. Katie and George would be together. George had decided to complete his last year at Hogwarts, something Fred supported because he knew it was mainly to be with Katie. Sirius and Ginny would be separated. That is, until the sixteenth. There wedding would be at sunset during dinner, so no student would interfere. After dinner, when everyone went to the dorm, they would have their reception in the Great Hall. But, until then, they had to be apart.

Sirius had been released from the hospital after two days, Ginny after one. Ginny was still sore on her cheek from where the glass had cut her. Sirius was sore over his entire body and had his arm in a sling to help his shoulder heel. Sirius went with Molly and Arthur to see the children off. Molly and Arthur said a quick goodbye to Ginny and then left her and Sirius alone. Ginny looked at the ground. She knew she would cry if she looking at Sirius.

"Ginny, it's only for two weeks. Everything will be fine." Sirius said soothingly.

"But, but Sirius, it's difficult to be away from you for two days. Two weeks will be torture.

Sirius put his good hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and felt warm tears sting her eyes. Sirius leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. She returned it and started crying as he pulled away.

"Sirius, I don't want to go!" she cried.

"Gin, calm down. I'll write you as soon as I get home. And we'll be together soon. I promise."

Ginny wiped her eyes on her robes. She nodded. She heard a screech come from the enclosed bird on her trunk. Pig was being fussy.

"I'm not sending Pig with letters. He'll fall and die." Ginny said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes he would." Sirius chuckled.

Ginny sighed and looked back at the ground, well, more at the engagement ring that was on her finger. It was intricate with designs on the bad and a round diamond in the center. She loved it. It was perfect, but anything would be perfect if Sirius gave it too her. The train whistled and Ginny started crying again. She looked up at Sirius.

"I love you baby." Sirius said.

Ginny kissed him. "I love you too."

* * *

Ginny joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and Cho in their compartment. She felt awkward. Harry and Cho were snuggled together on one bench and Ron and Hermione on the other. But when she had gone to sit with Luna she had found her snogging her new husband, Neville.

"Don't look like that Ginny. Sit with us." Cho encouraged.

Ginny smiled, taking a seat next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was napping, her head resting on Ron's chest. Ginny felt uncomfortable again. Ron broke the silence.

"Damn, Gin. That ring is great!" he said, grabbing her hand and looking at her engagement ring.

Ginny chuckled as Cho went over to admire the ring as well. "Sirius has great taste." Cho said.

"I know. It's beautiful." Ginny said.

"You know, I just realized something." Harry said.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Well, Sirius is my godfather, but acts more like a father to me since my parents are dead. And he's marrying Ginny. Which will make her, in a sense, my mom." Harry grimaced playfully at the end.

Ginny broke out laughing at the thought. She hadn't realized before that she would be Harry's godmother once she married Sirius. Ginny could deal with it. She could deal with anything as long as she got Sirius in the end.

* * *

TBC...

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry :(**


	6. Assault

_"Bullies are always cowards at heart and may be credited with a pretty safe instinct in scenting their prey."_

_- Anna Julia Cooper_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

The day that classes started was a hard day. Ginny had a hard schedule to try and keep up with. She started her day off with Potions then went straight to Transfiguration. After that she had Care of Magical Creatures, her last class before lunch. Then she went Astronomy then to History of Magic before she had break. After break she had Charms, DADA and then her free period before Herbology and Muggle Studies. During her break, on her first day, she sat in the Trasfiguration court yard and wrote her response letter to Sirius. She had received his the night before wishing her luck and telling her how much he loved her.

Halfway through the letter a shadow fell over her and she looked up to the sneering face of Draco Malfoy looming over her. Behind him was his new wife, Pansy Malfoy (née Parkinson), Crabbe and his wife Millicent (née Bulstrode) and Goyle. Ginny found it odd that Goyle didn't have his wife with him until she remembered overhearing that Goyle had been matched with a Hufflepuff. Neither of them had appreciated it and thus spent very little time together.

"Curled up all alone Weaslette? Where's your spouse then? Doesn't like you enough to spend time with you? Everyone knows it's not Potter, he's with that Chang girl. Come on, who is it then?" Draco prodded.

"None of your business Draco." Ginny said coolly, not wanting to get into a heated conversation with Malfoy this early in the school year.

"Scared to tell us?" Pansy piped.

"I'm not scared to tell you. I simply don't see why it is any of your business who I'm getting married too."

"Not married yet?" Draco grabbed at her left hand. Ginny struggled to get away. "Impressive ring, Weaslette. Marrying someone with money? Finally a smart one in your family."

"Draco, let me go." Ginny said, attempting to free her hand.

"Hmmm, let's see. G.W. Those are your initials. And on the other side. S.B. Who's that Weaslette?"

"Draco, give me back my damn hand." Ginny said. She was getting scared and Draco was starting to hurt her.

"S.B. Could it be that Steven Barston in Ravenclaw?" Millicent asked.

"He graduated last year. Samuel Buckett from Gryffindor?" Crabbe quipped.

"He's with Pavarti Patil. Who is it then?" Draco asked, his grip on Ginny's wrist growing tighter.

"Draco, let me go! Damn it Draco, you're really hurting me. Stop it!" Ginny was about to cry.

"Who is it? Just answer the question." Draco said softly.

"Sirius Black!" Ginny was crying by now.

She felt the grip on her hand loosen but not stop completely. Draco and the rest of his companions stared at her in disbelief.

"Liar." Draco said.

"No, no I'm not lying. Let me go." Ginny said.

Draco was about to say something else when they heard footsteps. Professor McGonagall entered into the courtyard and looked apalled at what she saw. She rushed over to Ginny and Draco, Draco had dropped Ginny's hand when he saw the teacher.

"Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for assaulting another student. Another ten for that student being of opposite gender and house. And another forty because there were four witnesses and none of them attempted to stop the assault. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office." Minerva put her arm around Ginny's shoulder after the girl had finished packing her bag.

* * *

The trip to Dumbledore's office was quiet. Minerva kept her arm protectively around Ginny's shoulders and had Malfoy walk on the other side of her. Students flooded the halfway on their way to classes and Harry and Ron stopped as they watched Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and Draco walk briskly down the hall.

"Move along." Minerva instructed them as they passed.

The three stopped outside of the all stone gargoyle that marked Dumbledore's office. Minerva whispered a password the gargoyle sprung open and they stepped onto the moving stairwell. Once at the top Minerva knocked loudly on the door and it opened quickly in front of her.

"Ah, Minerva. What brings you here when you should be attending to you class?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about my class. Albus, I found Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley in a sort of altercation in the Transfiguration courtyard." Minerva explained.

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for bringing them to me. Now, if you will, please go to your classroom." Dumbledore smiled as Minerva left the room.

"Professor..." Draco began.

Dumbledore motioned for him to stop. "Mr. Malfoy you can do all the explaining you wish after I have contacted your parents and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Also, I believe Ginevra's fiancée would like to be here to hear why you were assaulting her."

"I didn't assault her!" Draco insisted.

"Then explained the finger marks on her wrist." Dumbledore said as he walked toward the chimney to floo call the people he needed.

Draco looked at Ginny's hand. Deep purple marks were appearing and puffing up. He was dead.

* * *

TBC...


	7. Protect

_"Whoever is under a person's power is under their protection too."_

_-Unknown_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

It did not take long before the flames of Dumbledore's fireplace turned a bright emerald green and people started emerging from it. First was Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy. She entered alone. She silently wiped soot from her long, plum colored travel cloak and fixed her long platinum hair back into a tidy bun. She shot a death look at her son, then looked at Ginny's wrist.

"Your father will kill you when he sees what you have done." she said coldly.

Draco didn't answer. The flames lit up again and Lucius walked out. He, like his wife, wiped the soot from his long, black cloak and wiped it out of his long hair. He simply glared at his son before going to stand next to his wife. The flames lit up again and out stepped Molly in her battered and worn brown travel cloak. Her hair was in disarray but she didn't seem to notice. She ran over to her daughters side. Arthur stepped out next, his cloak was much like his wives except that he had several patches. Sirius followed next in a nice, dark emerald cloak. He ran a hand through his long brown hair and went to stand next to Ginny. It took every ounce of restraint that he had not to tear Draco's head off. Draco looked scared out of his mind.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Dumbledore waved his hand and chairs appeared for everyone. "We can start talking about the matter at hand. Draco, would you like to begin and explain to me why you assaulted Miss Weasley?"

"I didn't assault her. I simply grabbed her wrist." Draco said, his voice shaking.

"There is still no excuse for that kind of action." Arthur snapped.

"Oh Arthur, we both know he's lying. Look at the bruises. And look at the people who raised him. He's been taught to lie." Sirius said.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. When everyone was quiet he began talking. "Grabbing her wrist is still unacceptable. And if you had simply grabbed her wrist she would not have bruises and welts in the form of your hand."

"Dumbledore, surely there is a simply way that we can settle this." Lucius said in a low monotone voice.

"I'm sorry Lucius. Your son has assaulted a fellow student. And the fact that she is a woman does not help his case. Truthfully, this could lead to his expulsion from the school."

Narcissa's mouth opened slightly, Draco looked as if he might cry.

"That's exactly what he deserves." Molly said.

"Be quiet." Narcissa snapped.

Molly stood up. "Why don't you be quiet? If you had been a good parent we wouldn't be siiting here talking about this!"

Narcissa stood as well. "I am a good parent you fat, little traitor. At least I know the words 'birth control'!"

"Maybe you should have used it since the beginning of your marriage instead of having a son that abuses women!" Molly looked like she wanted to leap at Narcissa and kill her.

"Enough! Everyone sit down now. This can be handled without yelling." Dumbledore said.

Arthur took Molly's hand as she lowered herself back into her chair. Lucius simply smiled at the altercation.

"Now, Ginevra, what happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny sighed. She didn't want to tell the story. "I was sitting in Transfiguration courtyard for break. I was working and Draco walked up with his friends..."

"There were more people than you and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"Who were they?" Dumbledore had a quill and a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Pansy Malfoy, Millicent Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." Ginny said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Continue with your story." he said.

"Well, the five of them walked up and Draco started joking around about how I didn't have a spouse with me and how he must not love me enough to be there. I told him that my life wasn't any of his business and asked him to leave me alone. Then he started interrogating me about who I was married too and then he grabbed my hand to see the ring. He kept ahold of my hand and demanded I tell him and his grip kept getting tighter.

"I yelled at him to let me go and he kept asking who it was. I told him and he loosened his grip slightly but said I was a liar and kept asking who it was and I started crying and telling him to let me go and then Professor McGonagall walked in and took away points and brought us here." Ginny took a deep breath after she ended.

Dumbledore nodded. "May I get a memory from you so that I can see if you are telling the truth?"

"Of course." Ginny said.

Dumbledore rounded the desk and took away a memory. He apologized before going to his Pensieve and to review the memory. After a couple moments he pulled his head out and looked at the two families.

"Draco Malfoy, I have decided that, after reviewing the memory, you are suspended from Hogwarts until further notice. As for Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. and Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, I will be discussing this with their families and deciding upon their punishment at another time. You all may go." Dumbledore looked at the Malfoy's. "Lucius, Narcissa. You may wait outside the castle for Draco to finish packing his things before you take him back home." Dumbledore looked at Ginny. "Miss Weasley you should report to the Med Wing for some healing potion."

Lucius looked as if he might explode. "Suspended? For assault? Dumbledore he did not assault her!"

"Do you need to look at the memory, Lucius? Dumbledore said that what Ginny said was the truth and therefore you have no right to argue." Sirius said, standing from his chair.

"Be quiet, Black! Go back to your little hide away and wait for your wedding date you despicable pedophile." Lucius sneered.

Sirius walked around to Lucius and looked him dead in the eye. "I am not a pedophile Lucius. You are more of a pedophile than I am. At least I don't take 17 year old prostitutes to the Hogs Head for midnight tryst's!"

"You are marrying a 15 year old girl Sirius. Therefore you are the pedophile in this situation. And how dare you say such things? I am 100% faithful to Narcissa. I would never cheat on her."

"Liar. I say you take a girl into the hotel down the street from Grimmauld place two days ago. A _Muggle_ hotel." Sirius snapped.

Lucius looked taken aback. Narcissa had burst into tears.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. You're upsetting my wife. Now, why don't you go take your slut of a fiancée to the Med Wing?" Lucius didn't expect the fist that made contact with his face. He stumbled backwards, hitting the desk. He launched himself at Sirius, grabbing at the younger mans throat.

"Stop!" Dumbledore yelled. He was appalled and stunned by the brawl that was now breaking out in his office.

Molly and Arthur had stood up, pulling Ginny with them. "It's no use Dumbledore. They won't stop until one of them is unconscious." Arthur said.

Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He knew how to deal with students, not adults. Sirius was bleeding from the lip, his already aching body now aching more than ever. He pushed Lucius backward and Lucius toppled to the floor.

"Don't you ever talk about Ginny like that!" Sirius yelled.

"Why? Because you know its the truth! Making out in the tapestry with Dean Thomas last year. I hear things Sirius. You just don't want to admit them." Lucius said.

Ginny was crying heavily. "Stop it!" she cried. She had just opened her eyes in time to see Lucius's palm make contact with her cheek. She fell into her father and sank down to the ground, crawling to hide behind to legs. But Arthur had already moved. He grabbed onto Lucius's robes and pinned him to the table.

"If you _ever_ touch my daughter again I will kill you Lucius. I will _kill you!_" he shouted.

The flames in the fireplace lit up again and Kingsley and Tonks, now called Nymph after her marriage, stepped out. Everyone fell quiet.

"Who are we taking Dumbledore?" Nymph asked.

"Lucius Malfoy. Assault on a minor." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But, but what about Sirius?" Narcissa asked through tears, pointing at her cousin.

"Nothing that Sirius did was unjustified." Dumbledore stated.

Arthur moved off of Lucius and watched with pleasure as the blonde was taken away by the Aurors. Narcissa and Draco left the room and Sirius collapsed into the closest chair.

"I didn't mean for things to get this ugly." he said.

"Sirius, you did what you are supposed to do. You're Ginny's protector now." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Sirius glanced at Ginny, who was still huddled on the floor.

"And I will never let anything happen to her."

* * *

TBC...


	8. Matrimony

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_~Unknown_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing.  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

"OK, everyone hurry up. Ginny, have you gotten your make-up yet?" Molly was running around the tent that Dumbledore had set up on the grounds in preparation for Ginny and Sirius's wedding.

"I'm going to get it Mum." Ginny walked over to the make-up woman in the corner who had just finished with Hermione.

Ginny had seven bridesmaids and one matron of honor. Hermione was the Matron of Honor. Fleur, Denise, Audrey, Angelina, Katie, Luna, and Nymph were bridesmaids. Sirius had Harry as his best man. Remus, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron were his groomsmen. Cho had been upset when she hadn't been asked to be in the wedding, but understood because of her turbulent up and down relationship with Ginny.

"I'm running over to Sirius's tent to make sure everything is going well. One more hour of being a Weasley, Gin." Molly looked like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly exited the tent.

Ginny sighed. "Thank Merlin she finally left."

"It's not all bad Ginny." Luna said. "Your Mum is just excited. I wish my Mum had been there when I married Neville."

"You two are already married?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. A simple ceremony at the Ministry. My father and his grandmother insisted upon something small. If I didn't know better I'd say his grandmother was ashamed of me." Luna smiled.

Her hair was pulled back into a half pony tail, her face covered in natural make-up. That was the look for all the bridesmaids. Ginny, on the other hand, had her hair in a messy bun with hair falling out of it. It was the kind of look that would look rushed if someone who didn't know what they were doing had done it. It looked classy from the woman that had done it to her. She had two strands of hair framing her face and her bangs hanging above her eyes. Her make-up was naturally dramatic. More emphesis on the eyes and soft lips. Just how she had wanted it.

"One more hour." she whispered to herself.

Ginny's heart was beating in her throat when she looked out the flap of her tent five minutes before the wedding was set to start. The dinner had already started. She saw all the teachers sitting in the audience with their spouses, different Ministry officials were watching over the students, Dumbledore had asked them. She saw her family on both sides of the aisle, her side and Sirius's side. She had forgotten how large her family was.

"OK, everyone get in line. Luna and Ron first. Then George and Katie, Fred and Angelina, Percy and Audrey, Charlie and Denise, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Nymph, and then finally Harry and Hermione." Molly was ushering everyone into the line.

"Mum, why do I have to go down the aisle with Luna?" Ron asked.

"Because Matron of Honor and Best Man walk down together. It's tradition." Molly said.

Arthur walked over to his daughter and took her arm. Ginny had on a long white ballgown style dress with a lace, floorlength cloak that went over it. The bridesmaids wore long, short sleeved red dresses. Arthur looked down at Ginny and almost started crying.

"Dad, it's ok. I'm still your girl." Ginny said.

"You'll be Sirius's girl soon. I don't want to share. I've never been good at it." Arthur said, attempting a laugh.

Ginny hugged her father around the middle. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too." Arthur said, hugging back.

The wedding march started playing slowly as the wedding party started down the aisle. Ginny felt sick to her stomach as one by one each couple went out. When all that was left were Harry and Hermione, Harry looked back at her.

"Good luck, Mum." he joked.

"Start walking, son." Ginny joked back.

Hermione and Harry walked out. Arthur looked at his daughter, reality hitting him hard. They said nothing as they started their slow walk down the aisle. Ginny saw Sirius standing up at the front. He looked so proud and happy, but nervous at the same time. Ginny could feel herself start shaking, she felt extremely sick. When they reached the end of the aisle Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Arthur." he said.

Arthur kept a firm grip on Ginny's arm. Ginny poked at his hand.

"You have to let go." she whispered.

Arthur looked down at her. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before going to join Molly in the first row. Ginny stepped in front of Sirius, tears burning her eyes. Dumbledore began his long speach about marriage and the union and being bonded forever. How love was magic and all that good stuff that Ginny had heard at every other wedding she had been too. But this was different. This was her wedding. To Sirius. To a man more than twice her age. She felt dizzy again. She was going into anxiety mode.

"Ginny, do you have you vows prepared?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny stared at Sirius, then looked at Dumbledore. Her eyes showed the fear that she felt inside. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Sirius, why don't you start?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius took a deep breath and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"The day I found out that the Ministry had paired me with you was scariest day of my life. First, I imagined your father punching the living daylights out of me and kicking me until I died. Then, I thought of ways to stop it. I didn't want you to marry me and then regret it. I'm so much older than you. I've been through so much, as every here knows. But, Ginny, that day in Diagon Alley, when the Death Eaters attacked, I almost lost you. And when I woke up in that hospital room not knowing where you were or if you were ok, I realized that I didn't just care for you, I loved you. And I couldn't ever stop loving you.

"This marriage will be hard on both of us. Being away while you're at school. If we ever have children, which will hopefully be long down the road." Sirius chuckled slightly. "But I know that you and I will be able to get through it. I love you Ginevra Weasley. And I'm ready to make you Ginevra Black."

Ginny saw the sincerity in his eyes. She saw her professors and her family smile. Dumbledore broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ginny?" he said.

"From the day that I met you I knew that something odd would happen between us. I didn't know what it was but at first I always suspected Harry would have something to do with it. But, when the Ministry sent out the letters and I found out it was you, I realized that that was the odd thing I was feeling. And it took me a little while to realize that the little flutter that happened in my stomach everytime I saw you wasn't because I was nervous to see you or because I was afraid of you, it was love. And then I almost lost you and I realized I never wanted to live without you again. I'm ready to take on this challenge, as long as you are the one by my side." Ginny was shocked at how easily the words came out. She hadn't prepared anything in advance.

Dumbledore handed each one of them a ring box. They exchanged their rings and smiled at each other, holding each others hands. Dumbledore smiled and proudly proclaimed, "Sirius Black and Ginevra Weasley. You are now husband and wife. Sirius, kiss your bride."

TBC...


	9. Honeymoon

_There seems to be an unwritten law that going on honeymoons is like joining the Masons ... secret and mysterious, and the fewer questions asked the less embarrassing for everybody.  
~ Martha Byrd Porter_

Name: Marriage Law  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.  
Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.  
Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing. **Ok, so about the whole being married when in different houses thing. They are able to meet up with each other in designated areas of the castle, after certain hours. That's how Harry and Cho are working.**  
Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Ginny and Sirius spent a week away on their honeymoon. They disapeered to a small Muggle town in Northern Ireland. The first night that they had been married had been spent in the Room of Requirement, which had been offered up by Dumbledore. And there had been nothing that Ginny and Sirius had ever experienced that had been more nerve racking and awkward than that. They must have spent twenty minutes sitting on the bed in silence both before and after they had done what married couples are supposed to do. But, after the awkwardness of that first time, everything had come natural.

Now it was the day that Ginny was supposed to report back to school. She arrived around midnight at the castle, McGonagall escorting her to the Common Room. As Ginny entered, setting down her purse, which had been bewitched to hold a weeks worth of clothes, she spotted the Golden Trio asleep in front of the fire. Ginny walked over, smiling. She looked down at Harry curled up in the chair and Hermione and Ron snuggling on the couch. She gently tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Ron, I'm back." she said softly.

Ron's eyes fluttered open slowly. He stretched, waking Hermione. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, rubbed her eyes, and then proceeded to jump off the couch and run around to hug Ginny.

"Oh, you're back. We missed you!" Hermione squealed.

Harry stirred in his chair, stretching before waking up. He looked over, fixing his glasses. "Hey mum."

"Don't call me that, Harry. It's weird." Ginny said, walking around the couch and sitting down ontop of Ron.

"You're squishing me." Ron said weakly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ginny asked.

Ron pushed her off and sat up, blocking her slap. He smiled at his little sister and nodded slowly, blocking another slap that came his way.

"Oh will you two stop? You're acting childish." Hermione said flatly. She turned herself so that she was looking at Ginny and smiled. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

Both Harry and Ron groaned at the talk of Ginny and Sirius's honeymoon.

"We _don't _want to hear this." Harry stated.

"Ever." Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking her about _that_ part. We'll talk about that in private later on, right Ginny?"

Ginny winked. "Of course we will. Actually the honeymoon was pretty nice. Beautiful little town and the most amazing weather I've ever been in. Not too hot in the daytime and not too cold at night. And there was this little river that ran right outside of the cottage that we were renting."

"That actually sounds pleasant." Harry said.

"Well, what were you expecting? Rain and torture devices?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged and then laughed when he looked at Ron's expression. "You ok?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Relieved actually. Doesn't sound like there was that much...S-E-X." he whispered the last part.

"You know, I do have the ability to spell. And, I was there for a week Ron. I didn't walk around all day and sleep all night." Ginny was grinning when she finished talking.

"Enough! Goodnight! I'm going to bed!" Ron said standing up. He walked over and gave Hermione a kiss before going up to the boys dormitory. Even though Hogwarts was couple friendly, they still had seperate rooms.

"I'm going to follow him just to make sure he doesn't attempt suicide. Goodnight Hermione. Goodnight mum." Harry smiled as he walked after Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione, who was smiling.

"Now," Hermione said. "Tell me _everything_."

* * *

TBC...

**A/N: I know that it has been forever since I updated and I'm very sorry for that. I've been rather busy lately and I've had terrible writers block concerning everything Harry Potter related. I'm going to read some other Harry Potter fanfics in a little while, to get the creative juices flowing. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was short. :)**


	10. Christmas Break

Name: Marriage Law

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.

Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.

Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing. **Ok, so this is going to be the last chapter of the story. I'll do a epilogue, skipping into the future to show you what happened, but I thought that this was a fitting way to end the story :) Thank you to all of my readers/reviewers/favoriters/alerters. You have helped me through this story and this weird ride 3**

Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

_Christmas Break - _

Christmas break. It not only meant that families would be getting back together and celebrating with new spouses, it also meant that Ginny would get to see Sirius again. She was happy, happier than she had ever been. She sat with her friends on the train, but it didn't feel the same as it had before. Hermione had Ron, Harry had Cho. Hell, Neville had Luna. And Ginny was alone. But not for long. Soon she would be back with Sirius. Back with her husband.

"Ginny? Earth to Ginny," Hermione said, tapping her best friend on the shoulder.

Ginny opened her eyes. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She yawned and looked at Hermione, who was standing up and smiling down at her.

"We're here. Sirius and your mum are waiting on the platform. Come on," Hermione said, pulling on Ginny's arm.

"Calm down, calm down. I don't feel well, stop pulling on me," Ginny said, standing up and following Hermione out onto the platform. She smiled happily when she saw Sirius and wrapped him in a hug when she got to him.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too. I invited your parents to Christmas at home. They're all rather excited. Charlie is coming up with Denise and Bill and Fleur will be there. I know you dislike her but she's happy to be here." Sirius smiled at her.

Ginny smiled back reluctantly, due to the new Fleur development and went to hug her mother. Molly kissed the top of her head in a motherly fashion and then began talking with Harry and Cho, giving her daughter time to get caught up with Sirius.

"I'm happy to have you home. Even if you do have to go back for two weeks," Sirius said, walking with Ginny towards the exit of the train station, her mother and friends close behind them, chatting happily.

"I don't want to go back all that much," Ginny said, sighing.

"But you have to. Education is an important thing, Ginny."

Ginny looked at him with a crooked smile. "Now you sound like my dad. And I don't like that at all. Not from my husband."

Sirius smiled back. "Fine then. But, you still have to go back."

Ginny sighed. "I know."

* * *

Molly busied herself in the kitchen, making preperations for tomorrow nights dinner. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted a head start concidering all the people she would be cooking , Hermione and all of Ginny's sister-in-laws where busy decorating the living room. Cho had dragged Harry away to her parents house for Christmas. Harry wasn't all that happy to be away from the Weasley's, who he concidered his family. But he went along, for Cho.

"So, Ginny, how was the honeymoon?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Wonderful," Ginny said, attempting to hang an ornament on a particularly high branch. She gave up and hung it lower.

"Are you two ever concidering having children?" Angelina asked, throwing tinsle at the tree. They were decorating in a muggle fashion this year, a shout out to Hermione, Penelope and Katie, who weren't spending Christmas with their muggle families.

Ginny dropped the glass angel she was about to hang up and everyone laughed. She blushed slightly and Fleur fixed the angel for her. "Um, maybe," Ginny answered.

"Quit interrogating her. She just got married not to long ago. We all did," Denise, Charlie's wife, said in Ginny's defense.

"We were just curious," Penelope said.

Ginny laughed and tugged on Hermione sweater. The smart witch looked at her and Ginny nodded toward the study, mouthing the words "We need to talk". Hermione nodded and the slipped away unnoticed.

Ginny locked the door behind them and looked at Hermione, who looked confused.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Except that I missed my period," Ginny said, her face red and her breathing quick. She looked like she had just had a near death experience with the Night Bus.

Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth. "Did you take a test?" she asked.

"No! I didn't realize I was late until Angelina said that thing about kids. And then I remembered how sick and tired I've been and now I'm freaking out!"

Hermione walked over and put her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Don't worry, Gin. We'll figure this out. I'm going to go out and buy you a muggle test, ok? They work, trust me."

Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled. "Just wait here. I'll be back soon."

* * *

True to her word Hermione was back in no less than fifteen minutes. She hurried Ginny upstairs and gave her the test, telling her what to do and assuring her that she would wait in the hallway. It took five minutes before Ginny came out, tears in her eyes and a plastic stick in her hand.

"It's a plus sign. I'm pregnant."

* * *

TBC... kinda


	11. Epilogue

Name: Marriage Law

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I'm pretty sure the idea isn't even mine.

Summary: The Ministry is now enforcing a Marriage Law. Anyone 15 and over is now given a spouse. Set after OoTP. Sirius lived. It'll be explained.

Notes: Harry defeated Voldemort in the fifth book instead of the seventh in this story. It is a trend in my stories. I need Sirius and Fred and Lupin and Tonks alive. It's just my thing. **Thank you to everyone who has been there with me through this story! I hope you enjoyed it :) 3 I couldn't've done it without you!**

Pairing: (Main) Sirius/Ginny (Secondary) Ron/Hermione, Harry/Cho, Remus/Tonks

* * *

Epilogue - Five years later...

"Mum, Bennett took my dragon!" Tessiah Black yelled, running into the kitchen where Ginny was busy making lunch.

"I did not," Bennett Black yelled, running in after his sister.

Tessiah was five year old, born at the beginning of her mother's sixth year at Hogwarts. She had long black hair like her father and dark brown eyes like her mother. Bennett was three and the only boy. He had red hair and blue eyes, obviously taking after the Weasley family. Baby Annamae Black was their youngest child, at only two months old. She had dark fluffs of hair and bright brown eyes. She looked like a mini Tessiah.

"Quit yelling. Anna is sleeping," Ginny said, setting down two sandwiches at the table as her children sat down.

Ginny smiled at they started eating, quieting down. She was a stay at home mom, something she loved and had been since she graduated from Hogwarts. She was twenty now and had her red hair in a short bob. She mostly wore muggle clothes, jeans and a shirt, which was easier than running around in wizard robes.

Sirius came down the stairs quickly, grabbing his sandwich and running back upstairs, yelling goodbye down to his children and to Ginny. He worked at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and was late for his shift.

Everything had changed, some for the better and some not. But not just for Ginny and Sirius. Cho and Harry got a divorce after they left Hogwarts. The Marriage Law was repealed and anyone who was a victim of it could now get away from their spouse. Ron and Hermione were still happily together, but seemed to have trouble having children, somethin that frustrated both of them greatly.

Fleur convinced Bill to move to France. They had two children; Victore and Dominic. Bill hardly ever saw his family anymore but he kept in touch. Charlie and Denise actually moved back up to London after their son, Isaac, was born. Penelope and Percy split up after Percy decided to stop talking to his fmaily. Penelope believed highly in a tight knit family and made sure that their daughters; Molly and Lucy, still saw the Weasleys.

Fred and Angelina were happy together, and had decided to wait to have children until Angelina decided to retire from professional Quidditch playing. George and Katie on the other hand had four children; Francis, Mary, Jackson, and Lisa. They lived in a muggle town not far from Fred and Angelina.

"Mummy, can I have some milk?" Bennett asked.

Ginny smiled and got him milk in a sippie cup. "There you go sweetheart."

"Thank you mummy."

Ginny ruffled his hair and headed upstairs after hearing Anna cry. This was her family and she couldn't've been happier.

* * *

Finished


End file.
